


胜负欲

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 和悠昀《一天》一个留学背景。





	胜负欲

[0]

VCR旁白：熬夜番组两小时大阪特辑！时至10月，本次制作组将外出走上大阪街头，采访城市街头人们近期的个人新闻。

……………………

接下来我们采访了两位正在逛街，轻松说着中文的留学生。

场外记者：你们来日本留学多久了？

留学生1：大概有半年左右。

场外记者：大学现在已经开学了吧？

留学生1&2：是的。（比剪刀手）

场外记者：哈哈哈哈，最近有什么个人新闻吗？

留学生1：（挠后脑勺）其实我们都很期待能在这里交到新朋友，不过我们先认识了很多中国老乡。

留学生2：这当然的。

留学生1：（有点不好意思地笑着打了一下留学生2）通过各种聚会和联谊我们也认识了很多出生本地的前辈，很有趣。不过我朋友（手指留学生2）莫名其妙交了几个韩国朋友，还被他们黏着，很黏的那种。太奇怪了。

（旁白+字幕吐槽：明明是来日本留学，却被韩国人纠缠）

留学生2：我也……我也觉得很奇怪，他们（韩国留学生）人都很好，不过太热衷肌肤接触，搞得我很慌。

场外记者：这个对你们来说很头疼吧。

留学生2：在中国我们男生之间不太爱来这一套，所以不知道该怎么办……

………………………

VCR旁白：接下来我们遇到了正在街边品尝章鱼小丸子的韩国人。

场外记者：两位是在这里干什么呢？

青年1：我在这里留学，我朋友是从韩国过来陪我玩的。

场外记者：（示意青年2）不会说日语吗？

青年1：他不太会，只会基本的打招呼和说“谢谢”。（笑）

青年2：你好！（笑眯眯招手）

场外记者：最近有什么个人新闻吗？

青年1：个人新闻吗……我吧，在学校认识了几个和我一样，不过是从中国来的新生，其中有一个同学哦，是个很有意思的人，所以我想和他交朋友，但是似乎被他讨厌了。

（旁白+字幕吐槽：明明在日本留学，却想交中国朋友，还被对方嫌弃了）

场外记者：这是怎么回事啊？

青年1：我不太清楚，好像他很不喜欢肌肤接触。

（画面放出中国留学生2的镜头，字幕吐槽：你们两怕是认识吧……）

…………………………

 

番组场内观看VCR完毕，感想总结

主持人1：哈哈哈哈哈哈，有几个真的还挺好笑的。

主持人2：唉说起来时间过得很快啊，十月了啊，哗一下就会到年底了哦。

主持人1：唉，你怎么总是这样……话说那几个留学生，你认为他们互相都认识吗？

主持人2：那两个韩国来的孩子，你们发现没有，笑起来都特别好看诶？那个长相水平，感觉可以去当爱豆了。

主持人1：嘛……话是没错啦，嗯。

主持人2：韩国留学生的那个朋友，是我的type。笑起来也太讨人喜欢了，这样的眯眯眼，超——可爱。

（镜头转向部分场内嘉宾正在默默点头）

主持人2：你们也觉得吧！话说回来，我能理解那个中国孩子说的，有些人呢，就是不喜欢肌肤接触，这个……哎呀，如果，我是说，如果的话，他们认识，你会不会觉得那个韩国留学生可能有那方面的意思？

（场内嘉宾：诶——？）

主持人1：不不不，我觉得我们还是剪辑一下吧，万一他两真的认识呢，这不就给别人添麻烦了吗？我们真的要全播出来吗？

主持人2：（瞪着拿提词板的后勤人员）你们好好掂量一下自己的良心吧。

（全场爆笑）

 

 

[1]

还是全部播出来了。

九月底被采访后黄仁俊和钟辰乐向记者问了节目名字和播出时间。周一特意蹲在寝室里看直播，听到场内主持人做的总结钟辰乐直接笑倒在沙发上，鉴于已经是凌晨的时间，他努力憋着没有发出特色的高音笑声。

“我听说这个深夜节目就是特别爱搞事。”钟辰乐给自己顺顺气，搂过黄仁俊的肩膀，“既然我们几个人都上电视了，罗渽民估计也看到了吧。”

黄仁俊拍下损友搭过来的手：“看到又怎么样，难道他还想打架？我东北大哥还能怕他？”

钟辰乐忙解释：“哎哟也不是，就，多尴尬啊你两。”

黄仁俊拍拍身上的成套姆明睡衣，毛绒绒的：“尴什么尬什么，难不成他还真对我有意思？”

 

隔天黄仁俊在去化学系教学楼的路上遇见了同样赶去通识课的罗渽民。他们早在半年前的语言班就认识了，同一届的学生大多都顺利通过测试，终于得以开始正式的大学学习。虽然能算是走得很近的朋友，两人好像并没有交流过彼此的课程表。

“仁俊是去上化学课吗？”罗渽民一边快步走一边咧嘴朝他笑，想起节目里主持人对罗渽民的笑颜赞不绝口，黄仁俊心里突然泛出奇怪的情绪，他点头接话：“你也是？”

“嗯，就10点30这堂。”罗渽民看看手机上的时间，把手机放回裤子口袋里，拉过黄仁俊的右手跑起来，“快快快，要迟到了。”

黄仁俊瞧一眼被握住的手，自己的松松垮垮绕住对方的左手，他撇嘴赶紧跟上罗渽民的步子。

两人勉强赶上课堂开始，黄仁俊来不及挑位置就被罗渽民拉着坐到最后一排。教授进来以后也不废话，立刻开始作自我介绍，讲解了整学期的安排以及需要用的教科书后便宣布下课。黄仁俊腹诽自己气才喘匀，怎么就完了。

“再坐会儿吧，我好累啊。”黄仁俊对罗渽民说，语气里不自知带上撒娇的意味。刚站起来的罗渽民一听又对他咧嘴笑，再次坐下后摸上对方柔软的黑发，这次黄仁俊没有用手挡开，罗渽民觉得有些稀奇。

“你今天还有课吗？”黄仁俊懒懒地问。

“没了。”

“我也是，我们去买教授说的那几本课外材料吧。”

“好啊。”罗渽民答应得很快，他转头看着黄仁俊搭在课桌上的手，袖口往后缩了些露出一小截细得过分的手腕，上面什么都没有。

“啊……”罗渽民低了声音，听上去更加软糯，“仁俊今天也没戴我送的手镯啊。”

黄仁俊不以为意，闭上眼睛：“每天戴太麻烦了。”

罗渽民没再搭话，撑着下巴环顾四周，这个大教室里学生都走光，只剩他们两，走廊外不一会儿也彻底安静了，窗外的鸟叫声闯进来，出了些太阳。

“小白羊。”罗渽民突然说道。

“啊？”黄仁俊不明所以。

罗渽民收好背包，轻拉黄仁俊的手臂，示意他起来去买书：“我是狮子座。”

“所以？”

“狮子，羊。”

“……啊？”

罗渽民扬了扬下巴，又勾起嘴角笑。可黄仁俊觉得和平日的罗渽民有些不同，男孩接着说：“我会赢你的。”

 

 

[2]

“我会赢你的。”

这句话梗在黄仁俊的心里，一向豪放不羁的东北大哥胡乱抓抓头发，愣是没想通这韩国人要比赛什么，真是烦人。

“难道出来留个学还要树立学习竞争对手？”

“我两连专业都不一样，我学画画，他学金融，也就那节化学课一起上，竞争个啥？”

“确实挺迷的。”钟辰乐匆忙吃着手中最后一口食物，拍拍手上的面包屑，“不过我看你们平时相处也挺好的，应该没问题嘛。”

我问题可大了，黄仁俊心想。这都是些什么事，还是节目组槽点拿捏得好，明明是来的日本，怎么和韩国人就纠缠不清了。看黄仁俊表情忽明忽暗，钟辰乐在一旁被逗乐了：“如果那么讨厌对方，就别来往。大家都成年人，交个朋友还不能自己选？”

“不行，化学课我必须抱个大腿，他正合适。”黄仁俊反驳，看了一眼LINE的短信，“这儿他正约我去陪他买资料，我还是去吧。”

出来上个课也是不容易，钟辰乐表示理解，点点头。两人分开后黄仁俊点开地图找到书店，罗渽民已经在里面了。

“对不起，我迟到了吗？”

“没有没有，我也才来。”

“你要买哪些书？我帮你找。”

罗渽民听了露出日常招牌笑容，好像很感激自己的样子。黄仁俊睁大眼睛认真听他报了好几个名字，记下后走到另外一边的书架上帮他找。商科学生原来还要读这么多课外资料，黄仁俊把找好的报纸和书刊仔细抱在怀里，抬头查看高层的书架，最后一本书在上面，他踮起脚尖去拿，没有够到。

“我来吧！”耳边响起的罗渽民的声音，黄仁俊有点不甘心地让开看着对方跑来垫脚伸长手臂去拿书，末了他却在罗渽民的右手腕上发现一个玫瑰金色的手镯，和送自己生日礼物的那款手镯很像。

黄仁俊把自己找到的东西递给罗渽民，手腕上的饰品明晃晃的，后者全程并没有对此发表什么解释。黄仁俊跟着他走出书店，罗渽民正在检查收据。

“那个……我接下来约了昀哥去买东西，你先回宿舍吧。”黄仁俊说。

“我还以为能和仁俊一起慢慢走回去呢，今天天气好，我还想和仁俊去吃晚饭的呀，什么啊……”罗渽民微微撅嘴，有点不高兴，连声音都变成了私下向自己撒娇的调子。

黄仁俊站在人来人往的街上心里咯噔一下，嘴巴却没停止说话：“那、那什么，我和昀哥就是看着晴天，说抓住机会出去给宿舍里补点零食日用品什么的，他还说要介绍一个中国同学给我认识呢。”

“那好，你去吧……”听完解释，像是自己不能介入的情况，罗渽民更不开心，右手晃晃塑料袋，摆手目送黄仁俊往回宿舍的反方向离开。

11月份，差不多步入冬天的节奏，气温随着一场又一场的秋雨变得越来越低。罗渽民百般无聊仰头呼出白气，今天倒是罕见地出了太阳，尽管温度还是不太高，这样的光照还是能让人心情变愉快。心情变好就更想去黏着黄仁俊玩。初识的时候这家伙刚从T大画室那边参观完回来，右脸还沾着点黄色颜料，过来语言班看他的董思成（后来才知道是自己的前辈）一边笑他一边拿出湿纸巾帮他擦掉，可惜把皮肤擦红了都还是没能弄掉颜色。好脾气的黄仁俊倒也不在意，大概是碰到了画笔觉得兴奋，笑得小虎牙一直露在外面，罗渽民在一旁看得喜欢得紧。

不抓住机会做朋友怎么行呢，罗渽民回忆起来忍不住低头笑，站在十字路口等红灯也是无聊，他跺跺脚四处张望起来，不一会儿盯着街对面笑容慢慢消失了。

此刻黄仁俊正往宿舍的方向走，手上什么都没有，步伐轻盈，看上去比和自己在一起的样子还放松。

手机震动了一下，罗渽民拿起来看，是董思成发来的。

“渽民，你有空吗？能不能帮我买一份盒饭啊？我在图书馆这边忙作业，一时半会儿还真搞不完了。”

罗渽民回复信息后把手机丢进挎包，右手被塑料袋勒得难受，这才发觉自己把收据连着袋子一起捏在手里。他将已经被捏破的收据抽出来，一股脑塞进了外套口袋里。

 

 

[3]

大学生一忙起来也能不见天日。几个专业不同的朋友都没了空闲时间，有时凑合去食堂填肚子相遇的话会打个招呼，不过黄仁俊掐指一算快要到期末，恐怕大家都被教授压榨着在忙各种作业吧。毕竟上次帮罗渽民买资料，装了满满一大袋子。

他和罗渽民后来除了一起上化学课，还合着很多前辈或同学去了好几次聚会，权当是去社交。黄仁俊本有打算尝试在日本找工作，多认识人对自己有好处，倒是单独和他一起吃饭或者玩的记忆寥寥无几，也不知道他平时在忙什么。

走出食堂通过几个人行道路过学校的运动场，黄仁俊听见熟悉的声音在叫他，转头一看是他家昀哥，董思成清瘦的脸上因为友人的出现露出笑容，自带棉花糖甜味讨人喜欢。黄仁俊开心地跑过去踏上阶梯和董思成并排坐下。

“昀昀尼桑，在休息啊？”

“嗯，和渽民出来玩一会儿，他挺惨的，需要放松一下。”

“怎么了？”

“小组合作那破事呗，遇上猪队友了，有个日本同学老不做事。”

“哇，那是真倒霉了，我也怕遇上那种人。”

“你们学画画的还会组队？”

“当然啊，设计作业什么的，常有的事。我们还经常出去看画展吸收新东西，找灵感嘛。”

“出门的事真麻烦，我光跑机房去弄excel都想死，还好我们的课外资料网上都能查，不然我要跑几趟书店了。”

黄仁俊看罗渽民在那边和同学打网球，旁边站了几个女生，围在一起叽叽喳喳说着话。

“渽民挺爱黏你是吧，我都在电视里看到了。”董思成笑。

“哎哟那个啊。”黄仁俊扯扯黑色毛衣上的小毛球，“我就是不喜欢韩国男生那套亲密方式，感觉都快变情侣了，很别扭。”

“这倒是。”董思成赞同地点点头，“渽民有些时候在我面前装可怜求帮助我都受不了。”

“那个节目一播，我还被有些同学认出来了，丢死人。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，渽民也是，轮番被同学调侃是不是真的在追你来着。”

“怎么可能。”黄仁俊心里猛跳了下，不自觉地提高了音调，“那他怎么解释的啊？”

“诶诶诶，你看那边，那个女生好像是给渽民送礼物，是不是要表白的啊？”董思成使劲拍了几下黄仁俊的手臂，有点激动。

黄仁俊顺着董思成手指的方向望去，罗渽民正在用毛巾擦汗，精心打理的刘海现在有些乱了，眼睛湿漉漉的，此刻正注视着女孩子听她讲话。因为是背对着这边，黄仁俊没法看见那个女生的样子。

“渽民回答说，思成哥想介绍的朋友里有个朝鲜族的，就想可能他会说韩语，一下就想认识了呗。”董思成忽然回到之前的问题上，解释道，“人在国外，谁都有希望认识会说自己母语的人的时候吧。”

被讨论的那个人站的位置正面对休息区，女孩子把手里的小礼盒递上去的时候，他忽然朝黄仁俊看过来。

罗渽民在黄仁俊面前总是柔软的，轻轻地说话，温柔地笑，可爱地撒娇。不同于董思成自带甜蜜气息的笑容，罗渽民笑的时候两边的肉微微鼓起来，还留些小孩子的温暖可爱的模样，总让身边人泛起某种保护欲和喜爱的心情。

然而几秒的时间，黄仁俊本能地感到罗渽民的气场变了，那人稍微眯起眼睛，长长的睫毛落下阴影，尽管他还保持微笑，却给人一种并没有表情的感觉，冷冰冰的，拒人以千里之外，又像是要挑衅。

罗渽民收回视线，接过小礼盒，对那个女生说了句谢谢。

 

“我会赢你的。”

黄仁俊又想起罗渽民那句莫名其妙的话，觉得有点头疼。

 

 

[4]

期末周黄仁俊的课程里第一个考试的是化学课，他早早来到教室外候着，通过门上的小玻璃窗看见里面的学生正趴在桌上答题，自己不由得也跟着紧张起来。黄仁俊逼迫自己冷静，埋头再次默念复习时整理的笔记。

“仁俊哥！”

被叫到的人抬头一看，是李东赫在轻声喊他，后面跟着李敏亨、朴志晟以及低头在打喷嚏的罗渽民。传说中之前爱黏着黄仁俊的四个韩国人走到他面前，挤着伸长脖子瞄了下自己手中的本子。

“我们就是陪渽民走过来考试。”李东赫一边说一边拉着人继续走，又向黄仁俊摆头，“肚子饿了，我们先去吃饭啦！”

黄仁俊笑笑，摆手示意他们快去，罗渽民慢悠悠走到他身边站住。

“仁俊啊，我感冒了……”罗渽民今天穿一件薄款风衣，里面整齐套衬衫和V领毛衣，下面穿破洞牛仔裤。他声音明显比平时低几度，鼻子也像是堵住了，拼命张嘴呼着气。

“怎么回事，有没有吃药？”黄仁俊唠叨，“要多穿衣服啊，丑一点又怎么了？你们韩国人怎么和日本……这里的人一个德行，冬天穿得少给谁看？是不是傻？”

不顾其他同学投过来的疑惑视线，罗渽民被他说得只有瘪嘴的份，不一会儿又拼命吸鼻子。黄仁俊学他瘪嘴，一脸嫌弃地从背包里掏出一包卫生纸递给他。

“拿去，不用还我，等会儿考试估计也得用吧。”

“嗯嗯，谢谢哦。”

“你那什么金融课的小组作业搞好了吗？我听昀哥说你遇上不做事的队友了。”

“啊那个……”罗渽民抽出一张纸巾擤鼻涕，哑着声音说，“没什么的，我和另外两队友把他的部分又分了分。后来我提议过做演讲的时候PPT上不用写他的名字，其他人觉得不太好。不过这个教授最后会让我们单独给队友评分，到时候我会给他零分的。”

“这么狠……”

罗渽民用过的纸巾放进塑料袋里，鼻子里哼出一声笑，满不在意：“他自己选择不参与的，这是事实。我又没故意欺负他。”

黄仁俊盯着他的侧脸，因为感冒有点苍白，身体也不好受，脸上全然没有平常的笑意。黄仁俊心想罗渽民这人可真是藏好几个面貌，挺神奇。

“说得对，出门在外讲个实事求是，也不能被别人随便占去便宜了。”

化学课考完后黄仁俊约了和小组成员见面，匆匆和罗渽民道别后都各自忙各自的，也没料到最后大家竟然都没时间再聚一次。转眼短暂的寒假到来，自己就马不停蹄地坐飞机回国了。

和钟辰乐还有董思成倒是能用微信联系，LINE自然是用不了。新年的时候外面放烟花，手机振动也没停过，群发的祝福短信一条接一条，合着凌晨窗外没停过的吵闹声让黄仁俊觉得烦躁。他趴在床上打开LINE，连好友头像都刷不出来。

和各种老同学熟人见面吃饭，再陪家里人出去逛逛，两周时间的假期自是十分短暂。黄仁俊返校刚到达关西机场，手机又嗡嗡嗡响个不停，一看是LINE的消息吐出来了。他打开瞧了瞧，外国朋友们送来很多官方口吻的新年祝福，而罗渽民的消息最多，对话框里还发了很多表情：转圈圈，撒花，比爱心，睡觉，哭泣，哭泣，哭泣，哭泣，哭泣。

最后三条信息：“啊，忘了你们那边收不到LINE，开学以后仁俊快教我怎么用微信哦！”

又转个圈。

“要加仁俊的微信好友！”

戏精一个。黄仁俊忍不住笑，回复：“系统可以设置成韩语日语，麻烦自学。”

 

 

[5]

虽然天气一直不见转暖，日照时间还是慢慢变多了，黄仁俊因此心情很好，连冷落在书桌抽屉里罗渽民送的生日手镯也被他拿出来戴上，左看右看这件首饰倒是百搭衣服，他很是满意地点点头。同寝室的钟辰乐瞧见了立刻贼笑。

“哎哟，想起要戴情侣手镯啦？”

“什么鬼的情侣手镯，就罗渽民送的一礼物而已，不戴有点浪费了。”

“渽民告诉我他也有一个，配的情侣款呢。人家商家宣传语是‘the perfect match’。”

黄仁俊听得直起鸡皮疙瘩，伸手猛拍钟辰乐的背：“你就睁着眼睛说瞎话吧，编得还挺溜啊？”

“编个屁，是真的啊，你怎么不信我！”钟辰乐抱着他猛摇，不一会儿两个人就打闹到沙发上去，黄仁俊使劲挠钟辰乐的腰，钟辰乐又开始发出海豚音攻击。

“啊啊啊啊我耳朵要聋了！！！”

新学期刚开始黄仁俊选的课就砸下很多阅读任务和作业，平日和同系的同学混在一起的时间多了，其他人就靠短信联系。

“明明都选了文学课，为什么不是同一个教授和时间啊！！！”罗渽民在LINE里哭丧道。

黄仁俊选的是网上学生好评的一位教授的文学课，不知道罗渽民是什么情况。问到教授名字后黄仁俊查了查评价，又切回聊天界面：“你选的那位老师好评也很多，不用担心。”

快要上课的时候罗渽民回了一个哭泣脸。黄仁俊觉得这韩国人真快成林黛玉，天天好像都在以泪洗面。上课后黄仁俊把手机放一边没有回话，教授是位和蔼可亲的老太太，自我介绍完后还聊起和老伴的相处的时光。

“我非常期待今年情人节他会给我准备什么礼物，不过一束玫瑰花对我来说就很足够了。”老太太有点害羞地笑了，随即发现自己讲了多余的话题，又切回这节课的内容。黄仁俊倒觉着这个教授是真可爱又有趣，看着发下来的建议书单，他的文艺细胞又动起来，暗暗发誓一定要认真上这节课。

下课后他收拾好东西往外走，刚一出教室门就看见不远处罗渽民和几个女生有说有笑地站在一块，时而点头时而鞠躬，不知说到了什么话题，有个女生大笑起来伸手打在罗渽民手臂上。黄仁俊定睛一看，是上次送礼物那位。

本想要不要绕道走，可这会儿正是下课时间学生都涌出来，他被挤着往罗渽民那个方向移动。不知被谁撞了一下，抱着的书本掉在地上，几页纸也散出来，黄仁俊蹲下去捡，又被人撞一下，手镯也跟着滑出手腕，掉在地上。

黄仁俊忍住无名火忙着捡东西，视线里出现了罗渽民常穿的那双运动鞋。韩国人蹲下来帮忙捡东西，末了看到银色手镯掉在地上，惊喜对方今天戴上了自己送的礼物，拿着手镯抬起头来，却对上黄仁俊不高兴的脸。

对方没有与自己对视，低头接过东西，没拿回手镯，低声说了句谢谢就往楼梯走。罗渽民来不及追上去，黄仁俊已经淹没在人群里。

 

和中国朋友一起玩完春假的时候，黄仁俊发现自己已经很久没和罗渽民联系了。LINE的对话里还停在3月份罗渽民的“仁俊生日快乐！”的消息上，再上一条是“仁俊，你忘了拿手镯。”黄仁俊看着烦，便没再回他。

“后天我要去帮一位学彩妆的学姐做模特，就我们约好去夜市那天的白天。”董思成说，“要不要来找我玩啊，我和其他人都不太熟，怕尴尬。”

“好啊好啊，我们去找你！顺便志晟和东赫都还没有买浴衣，我和仁俊到时候去帮他们挑一下。”

黄仁俊盯着LINE发呆，董思成发现后轻轻撞了下他的肩膀：“诶俊哥，我听一个系的同学说明天晚上有顿饭局，有摄影专业的同学来。你不是说想认识摄影系的人吗，一直没机会，要不要跟我一起去？”

“哦好。”黄仁俊心不在焉地答应了，关掉手机。

董思成眼瞧他魂不守舍的，正想问怎么了被钟辰乐眼疾手快制止。三个人里最机灵的还数年纪最小的钟辰乐，两人交头接耳一会儿，董思成默不作声地做一个“哦”的嘴型表示明白大概情况。察觉到安静下来的气氛黄仁俊才回过神来。

“你们在说什么？”

“没、没什么。那明天晚上我们一起过去吧。”

“行。”

 

 

[6]

当天晚上的饭局其实挺无聊，互相介绍完后大家还是打着小团体吵闹。黄仁俊找不到什么话和别人聊，只好埋头吃点东西，途中被几位摄影系的前辈轮流拉着喝酒，黄仁俊晕乎乎的。居酒屋的门再次被拉开，灌了凉风进来，黄仁俊跟着大家回头看门口，发现来者是罗渽民。

他马上回头又捣着吃了很久的鳗鱼饭。

“渽民！”对面金融系的同学喊他，“上杉学姐那边弄完啦？”

罗渽民一边走过去一边回：“嗯，学姐说作为我当模特的报酬，请吃了一顿饭。”

黄仁俊听后又抬头去看那人，尽管穿着日常的白色宽松版卫衣，看上去是和平常不太一样。大概从学姐那边赶过来没来得及卸全部的妆，头发临时被染成棕色，眼睛还戴着蓝色美瞳，留下些眼线和眼影。

“你真是个大忙人啊，还来赶第二顿。”

“嘿嘿，没有的事。”

这边黄仁俊又被灌了一杯酒，罗渽民看见了，居酒屋的光照不足，黄仁俊却刚好坐在靠近灯光的位置，罗渽民细细打量过去，黄仁俊好像不是酒精上脸的类型，但明显眼睛开始有点不聚焦。被盯着的人仿佛也清楚自身的极限，四处张望没找到董思成，开始低头发短信，没等一会儿便站起来和旁边的人说先走一步，罗渽民扔了筷子跟上去。

黄仁俊一出门便感到有人走在他后面。

“仁俊，我送你回宿舍。”罗渽民小跑两步与他并肩走。黄仁俊翻了一个白眼。

“韩国特产暖男。”酒精一上来，黄仁俊劈头盖脸地讲胡话，“我听昀哥说，平日里你们金融算的东西比学会计的少不到哪里去。”

罗渽民听得一脸莫名其妙。

“你看你，在打什么算盘？和其他人拉拉扯扯开心不？”

“仁俊……”罗渽民小心翼翼地去拉黄仁俊的手臂，却立刻被黄仁俊甩开。

“别烦我！”黄仁俊摇摇头，往回宿舍的反方向快步走，“我要再去买一件浴衣！”

罗渽民还是跟着他，两个人绕来绕去闯进一条不太熟悉的小巷，几个残破的霓虹灯亮着，没有几个人走在路上，冷冷清清的，已经关门的服装店门口躺着个醉汉，似乎睡着了。

罗渽民隐约觉得这里并不安全，又想去拉住黄仁俊，醉着的人忽然转身面对他，眼睛被霓虹灯照得亮亮的。

“你说你这崽子，烦不烦烦不烦？”听清对方正用韩语骂自己，罗渽民一下沉了脸。

“给我说日语啊混蛋！”那个躺着的醉汉忽然立起来朝黄仁俊吼，自顾自地又倒下去。

“你管大爷我说什么语，听不懂就给我闭嘴！”黄仁俊用中文反驳回去，那个醉汉没有动静。

“你。”黄仁俊转头对着罗渽民，决定切回日语，大概要感谢酒精，他从没感到自己的语言天赋有这么高过，“你说吧，一会儿黏着我，一会儿送什么情侣手镯，一会儿……一会儿又跑到其他地方去了。你说你要赢我，赢什么啊？有什么好赢的？我家可没多余的钱送给你！”

罗渽民陷入沉默，霓虹灯转成白色打在他越来越难看的脸上，配上今天的妆容，黄仁俊没由来想起了吉林冬天的景色。

“你以为我没看那期节目吗？”罗渽民低了声音反问，“你和辰乐，和思成哥平常也打打闹闹，和我就不行，你就这么讨厌我？”

旁边的醉汉又坐起来，掏出手机放起了英文情歌。

这边吵架的两个人死死地盯着对方，半响黄仁俊还是气不过，又莫名其妙地想起这学期的学业压力，铺天盖地的消极情绪一上来。他开始哗哗地流泪，委委屈屈地问：“所以呢，回答我的问题，你到底想比赛什么啊？”

罗渽民愣住，这是他第一次看黄仁俊哭，这人竟然能这么快红了眼眶积起大颗大颗的泪水。眼着黄仁俊抬手抹眼睛，捞起来的卫衣袖子还没放下来，他这才想起什么，从裤子口袋里掏出玫瑰金色的手镯，拉起黄仁俊的右手往上套。

此刻黄仁俊光顾着哭，没有力气挣脱对方的手，戴上的金属手镯残留着些许温度，没有预料中的凉意。他从模糊的视线里看到罗渽民的手腕上是他之前那款银色的手镯。

“我们换一换，这款小一点，你戴得牢。”不想让黄仁俊的手臂再受凉，罗渽民仔细地拉下卫衣袖子，轻拖住对方的手，五指稍稍曲起，半天没再说话。

被说不喜欢肌肤接触后，倔脾气的罗渽民心想一定要继续去缠黄仁俊，确是没认真想过到底要与眼前的人比什么。只是那莫名其妙的话一出口，自己仿佛也钻了牛角尖生出那点没必要的胜负欲——故意放开一会儿又跑去拉住。黄仁俊的眼泪却来得突然，罗渽民不知道该怎么办。

旁边让人闹心的英文情歌放完了，醉汉彻底睡着打起呼噜。罗渽民知道那首歌，回忆起名字跟着叹气。

“再哭明天还怎么去夜市玩？”罗渽民回头捏住黄仁俊发凉的手，柔声说，“回宿舍吧。”

 

 

[7]

第二天黄仁俊被钟辰乐叫醒的时候觉得身心舒畅，反倒是钟辰乐精神不是很好。

“你昨天喝醉被渽民拉着回来，发生了什么，怎么你还哭了啊？害我又喂你解酒药又给你敷眼睛……”钟辰乐递来杯热水，“渽民昨晚离开之前让我传话，给你说声对不起，今天晚上夜市见面再亲自给你道个歉。”

面对朋友投来关心的视线，黄仁俊脑子里慢慢涌进昨晚的记忆。他脸上一阵发热，只好随口解释：“诶，之前和渽民有点误会，昨晚说清楚了。”

收拾东西的钟辰乐一听放宽了心：“那就好那就好。你赶紧起床收拾，我们说好要找昀哥的。”

“对对对，差点把这事儿忘了。”黄仁俊赶紧起床洗漱收拾。

发现黄仁俊恢复了平常的调皮样子，董思成虽然对无中生有的绰号不满，但也暗自放心下来，心想和渽民解开误会就行。大家留学都不容易，多交一个朋友是好事。几个人接下来按照计划迎来晚上，夜市摊位已经开始准备好，穿上浴衣的学生们都有些兴奋。罗渽民来得迟，穿着暗色条纹米色底的浴衣高兴地向他们跑来。

“我看那边有饮料摊，你们谁和我一起去买？”李敏亨和李东赫听后说要去看看，罗渽民揽过两人的时候朝黄仁俊望过来。

“你们在这里等等吧。”

夜市也是刚开始，没什么好玩的，留下的几个人在附近转了转。过了十多分钟，李敏亨和李东赫提着袋子回来分饮料：“渽民又被电视台的人采访了，一会儿过来。”

忽然身后传来尖叫，随即噼里啪啦地响起爆炸的声音。

“嘭——”天空升起一束烟花，几个人这才意识到哪里的摊位大概炸了。黄仁俊反应得最快，一边拉一个地狂奔撤离现场，几个朋友互相牵着，不知道是谁突然用韩语说：“渽民！渽民还在那边！”

黄仁俊一听撒了手往回跑。

“你们先走，我去找他！”

没找几分钟黄仁俊看见罗渽民和电视台的人都被突如其来的事故吓得愣在原地。

“卧槽傻子愣着干嘛？还有心情看烟花品种吗？”没意识到自己用中文爆了粗口，黄仁俊扯过罗渽民的手跑起来。

罗渽民一边跟着一边看着被黄仁俊握紧的手，想起方才黄仁俊担心的样子，耳边混着路人的尖叫，头顶上空继续爆出巨响，他的心情开始随着升空的烟火炸裂。黄仁俊刚觉得差不多可以停下来找其他人会合，罗渽民却几步超过自己，反拉着自己跑。两人在街道上乱窜，罗渽民抬起相握的手，在黄仁俊的手背上亲了一下。

“你你你你干嘛！”黄仁俊来了个猛刹车，运动神经不错的罗渽民及时跟着停下，继续毫无保留地对着黄仁俊傻笑，赶紧摇摇两个人的手，又软了声音说：“仁俊，之前的事对不起呀。我不该和你较劲的。”

黄仁俊还在喘气来不及回应，眼前一闪而过熟悉的身影，是董思成，他似乎也被谁拉着在跑。黄仁俊八卦心大起无意识地又拉紧罗渽民的手跑起来。

“哟昀哥，上演日剧跑呢！跟谁私奔都不找我们玩儿！”

听到中文的董思成回头看见黄仁俊和罗渽民跟在后面，还没等到自己说话，旁边的中本悠太举起樱花枝，不管不顾地用日语大吼：“我是思成的男朋友中本悠太！请多指教！”

什么玩意儿？！董思成另一只手去打中本悠太的背，挨揍的人却还是哈哈大笑，开心极了。

“你们两又是怎么回事？谁在追你们？我们为什么不能停下来说话？！”董思成反过来故意用日语快速转移话题。

这边罗渽民莫名其妙也跟着兴奋，大叫：“思成哥！我要当仁俊的男朋友，以后还请多多指教啊！”

“卧槽你别乱说话？！”黄仁俊又一个脚刹停住，罗渽民被一阵力气拉回来，扑进黄仁俊的怀里。

另外两人跑得不见了。罗渽民顺势抱住对方，亲了一下对方还张着喘气的下嘴唇，相握的手出了汗，他迅速引导着换成十指相扣。

黄仁俊体力不如罗渽民，喘了半天也说不上话，耳边的头发已经被汗浸湿。罗渽民怎么看都觉着可爱，再次咧嘴向他笑。

“好傻……”黄仁俊前言不搭后语地说着，脑袋靠在罗渽民的肩膀上，“我不行了……”

罗渽民嘿嘿地笑出声，歪脑袋去拱对方的头发，黄仁俊也就任由他去了。

感觉到谁的手镯滑下来，两个人便低头去看，是黄仁俊的。

“小一点的果然戴得很稳。”罗渽民低声说，“你今年的生日我还没来得及把礼物送给你呢，是姆明玩偶哦。”

黄仁俊忽然觉得眼前的人的声音一定是甜甜的糖果色，但好像又是棉花一样让人感到温暖的存在。他想起去年随便封给人家的生日红包太没诚意，今年得认真挑选一份礼物送给他。

将自己的心声说出来后罗渽民听得竟然害羞地低了头，韩国人伸出自己的右手，银色的手镯从浴衣袖口露出来。

“The perfect match.”罗渽民靠过去，在黄仁俊耳边轻声念。

 

[8]

VCR旁白：熬夜番组时隔半年再次走访大阪，采访大阪人民的个人新闻！

……………………

旁白+字幕：我们在夜市发现了一个熟悉的身影。

场外记者：好久不见。

韩国青年1：好久不见，哇好巧！居然又碰到了！

场外记者：跑开的那几个是你的朋友吗？

韩国青年1：是的是的。

场外记者：最近怎么样？和那位中国同学关系改善了吗？

韩国青年1：（低头）嗯该怎么说……发生了很多事……（双手突然合十，笑着）毕竟Love is a losing game~

（字幕吐槽：不知道为什么，这位在陌生国度的韩国青年突然唱起了英文歌。）

（字幕解释：BGM-Amy Winehouse ）

场外记者：看来关系变好了。

韩国青年1：是的！（周围忽然响起爆炸声，摄像机停止拍摄，黑屏）

场外记者：啊爆炸了！

韩国青年1：真的诶！哇！！！

突然闯入的人：[消音]傻子愣着干嘛？还有心情看烟花品种吗？

场外记者：啊……跑掉了。

摄像师：我们也快跑吧。

（字幕吐槽：就这样，我们的大阪采访提前结束了）

 

番组场内观看VCR完毕，感想总结

主持人1：哈？？？你们都做了些什么啊？！

制作组人员1：夜市里突然发生了烟花摊位爆炸事故，所以就没拍了。

主持人2：那个韩国孩子没事吧？

制作组人员1：应该没事，被一个中国孩子拉着跑了。我很确定他说的是中文，那个孩子很着急，还骂了脏话所以消音了。

主持人1&2：啊啦，难道是……

制作组人员2：我觉得就是上次那位……

主持人2：我就说他们两有问题吧？！都唱Love is a losing game了哦？那可是Love is a losing game啊！

制作组人员1：你确定是他吗？

制作组人员2：……（犹豫了）

主持人2：（暴怒）你们的职业道德呢？要给我弄清楚啊喂！

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 文中熬夜番组是《月曜夜未央》的捏他


End file.
